


Interruptions

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [239]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they keep getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

Clint leaned against the door after closing it behind him. He grinned at Phil,  _his_ Phil. “Alone at last.” 

“At last.” Phil echoed with a grin on his face. He walked up to Clint to pull him by the lapel of his suit. “C’mere.”

Clint chuckled, but he went willingly until he was kissing Phil. He walked Phil backwards, hoping that the path from the door to the bed was clear. Clint’s hands started to snake around Phil’s midsection, going further up until Phil’s jacket made it impossible to go any further. 

Clint slipped his fingers back to Phil’s chest and then to his shoulders to push the jacket off. Phil groaned a little when he was forced to let go of Clint, but smiled into the kiss when he realized what Clint was doing. 

Clint started undoing Phil’s buttons when they landed on the bed. Phil pulled away from the kiss with a sigh, “You.” His eyes grazed over Clint’s face and then his body, “are wearing too many clothes.”

Phil already had his shirt unbuttoned, his glorious naked chest a present all on its own for the archer. Clint paused, and grinned at the other man, before sitting back on his heels to take his jacket off, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor, before moving on to his vest - whose bright idea was it for him to wear a 3-piece suit anyway?

 Before Clint could discard the vest like he did his jacket though, the door burst open, pieces of it flying into the room. Without much thought, Clint draped his body over Phil to protect the man from the explosion. With the smoke covering them, Clint quickly rolled to the side and grabbed weapons from the bedside table. Yes, they had weapons stowed in the drawer of their bedside table in their honeymoon suite. They’re paranoid like that.

“Goddamnit.” Clint cursed, tossing a gun Phil’s way. “Every fucking time.”

Phil cocked his gun and dived to the other side of the bed to hide. He snorted at Clint and grinned. “Pun intended?”

Clint laughed, “Of course.” 

—

The thing was, when you’re a superhero and your husband is a high ranking badass in a not so secret government agency, you tend to have enemies that want to kill you. They think that on your honeymoon, you’ll be at your most vulnerable, which is true for most couples. but see, Clint and Phil isn’t your ordinary couple.

But that only meant that they didn’t have what people would call an enjoyable honeymoon. So they were forced to take drastic measures.

—

“…the junior agents are in need of a new instructor and the reports have to be filed for the last- Phil, are you listening?” Hill asked, a brow raised in curiosity.

Phil squirmed in his seat and tried to say yes before thinking about it and nodding instead. Phil flinched and visibly held back a groan or a moan, probably both.

Hill frowned. She didn’t usually get to see Coulson flustered. That privilege was reserved for Barton or for when Coulson was drunk of his ass. Coulson doesn’t drink on work hours, so that meant…

Hill sighed, “Is Barton underneath the table?”

Phil bit his lips but said nothing. After a few seconds of silence Barton spoke in his most impassive voice, “Good Afternoon, Agent Hill.”

Hill bit the inside of her cheek to avoid laughing. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Good Afternoon, Agent Barton.” She opened her eyes again and tried to glare at Phil, the operative word here being try. “Agent Coulson, Please see me after you are no longer… otherwise occupied.”

Coulson gave her a sharp nod and she turned to leave his office. As soon as the door shut, she heard someone inside laugh and then there was muffled noises before there was moaning. Loud moaning. 

They do know that the offices aren’t exactly soundproof, right?

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/120614315996/sorry-i-skipped-out-on-last-night-i-accidentally%22)


End file.
